


The end has no end

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst?, Gen, With a dash of hope at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: One by one, ticking time bombs won
Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The end has no end

**Author's Note:**

> This is written with some specific characters in mind, but I'm leaving it open to your guessing.  
> Let me know who it makes you think about!
> 
> Loosely inspired to: The end has no end - The Strokes

They come and go, like waves in the ocean.  
They soar up high just to break down on the shore and disappear.  
One after the other.

You keep waiting for the next one to be different,  
But waves, waves are all the same.  
Doomed to rise and fall in a short time.  
They crash down and disappear back into the water.

  
But they say the seventh wave is different.

**Author's Note:**

> Hint: don't focus on the last line, it's more like a little hope for the future I threw in there


End file.
